


Who Do I Have To Kill For Some Chocolate?

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 2 - Fandom, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed Revelations - Fandom, Ezio Auditore - Fandom, Ezio Auditore de Firenze
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Ezio is the type of man who will do anything for those he loves. With his wife being pregnant, he goes above and beyond to provide.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Who Do I Have To Kill For Some Chocolate?

Ezio loved her more than he thought anything. She slept peacefully, the bulge of her stomach telling him that he would be a father any day now. Ezio watched her sleep for a little bit, not wanting to wake her.

They had met during a mission, she had saved him, of course, and now they were married. Ezio stroked her hair, and she awkoke.

“Sorry, belladonna. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He kissed her forehead and rolled out of bed, ready to run whatever errand she needed of him.

“G'morning, amore mio.” She mumbled, “It wasn’t you that awoke me. It was him.” She caressed her stomach, and Ezio looked at her with wide eyes.

“Him?”

“Yes, I know he’s a boy. I can tell.” She puffed up proudly, and Ezio smiled. He didn’t care if the baby was a boy or girl, he just wanted his child healthy.

“Is there anything you need today, amore mio? Food?”

She grinned meekly, hiding her face under the blanket, and muffled her reply. “Chocolate.”

“Chocolate?” Ezio repeated. Templars currently controlled the chocolate trade, so it was hard to come by.

“I know, I know.” She peeked from the blanket. He could only see her soft eyes. “But that’s what I really want. You don’t have to get it, Ezio. I’ll manage.”

“I’ll see you later, bella.” Ezio missed her hard before departing. He would get his love what she needed.

“Who do I have to kill for some chocolate?” Ezio roared, displaying his blood stained blades. He had fought through twenty men to get to the core of the building, and now Maximilian Rusé stood in his way.

“Me!” He replied, and the fight began.

Ezio returned home bruised, but content. He had killed a Templar who controlled much of Italy, and now his wife would be happy.

“Bella!” He sang into the room, it was night now and she was preparing to rest. “Look what I got!” He proudly displayed the chocolate, but, instead of smiling, she frowned sadly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. “Did I get the wrong one?”

“No, Ezio, I love it. Thank you. I will eat it tomorrow.”

Ezio strode to the bed, and sat beside her. He clasped her hand and asked, “Tell me what is wrong, amore mio. I wish to make it right.”

Her face took on a more guilty expression as she said, “Well, I’m not craving chocolate anymore.”

“Then what is it you desire?”

“Well,” She kissed his cheek, “I would really like some caramel.” The caramel business was run by the Carrows, a powerful Templar family. Ezio adjusted his hood. He knew what he had to do.


End file.
